This disclosure relates to test and measurement instruments, and more particularly, to test and measurement instruments where time domain data derived from downconverted IQ baseband component information can be presented with other time domain data on a common axis.
RF carrier signals can transmit information in a variety of ways based on variations in the amplitude, frequency, or phase of the carrier. For example, many modern transmission systems use frequency hopping or phase modulation to conform to communication standards and to provide improved functionality and interoperability among different devices.
Electronic devices can operate with signals in multiple frequency ranges. That is, an electronic device can have baseband signals, such as digital data, and optical, microwave, or radio frequency (RF) signals, such as modulated RF and/or optical carriers. For instance, baseband digital data can be used to modulate an RF carrier. Each of the baseband digital data and the modulated RF carrier can have associated time domain data.
As the baseband digital data and the modulated RF carrier can occupy different frequency ranges, analysis of the time domain signals representing the data encoded in the modulation can be difficult. In particular, frequency domain test and measurement instruments typically have a single channel and are otherwise deficient in the area of presenting and manipulating downconverted time domain data.
Therefore, it is difficult to present, manipulate and/or compare different types of time domain signals.